


For Life

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: For You [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: Tony peeked his head around the corner and saw Morgan kneeling on a chair at the kitchen table with crayons and paper scattered in front of her. Her dark hair tucked behind one ear and tongue sticking out between her lips, just as Peter always did.  She held a red crayon to the paper, moving it slowly, concentrating on the task in front of her. And next to her stood Peter, watching over her shoulder, encouraging her.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: For You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017438
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	For Life

Tony grabbed the laundry basket and brought it upstairs. He's pretty sure that it is the ninth basket today. How many dirty clothes can a family of four create? When he reached the top of the stairs, he took a deep breath and leaned the basket on his knee to catch his breath from the multiple trips.

He turned the corner into the living room and in front of him, he found Peter's Legos abandoned all over the living room floor.

"Seriously?" Tony grumbled at the mess. He was too tired to deal with that too. 

Tony set the basket on the floor and went in search of the culprit responsible for the toy explosion. He had told Peter to pick everything up when he was done building his Lego fortress and yet here all the pieces lay scattered across the floor and no Peter in sight.

"An o is just a circle," Tony could hear his 10 year old son's voice coming from the kitchen. “You know how to draw a circle.”

Tony put a scowl on his face and walked with heavy feet to the kitchen. Peter had a tendency to get sidetracked into different projects easily. For instance, one day Peter was cleaning his room and by the time Tony had come back from a trip to the store, he found Peter in Morgan's room, with barrettes and clips in his hair. When Tony asked how he got from his yet uncleaned room to playing with Morgan, the explanation seemed perfectly reasonable in Peter's eyes. It all started with an empty bowl he found under his bed, which led to putting the dishes away and then somehow ended with being Morgan's life size Barbie doll. Tony couldn’t remember all the steps in between.

As he approached the kitchen, he could hear Peter speak again, "That's perfect Morgan. What's next? M - O - ?" Peter paused seemingly to wait for a response. "What sounds like 'rrrrr'?"

A very excited little voice screamed, "R."

Tony peeked his head around the corner and saw Morgan kneeling on a chair at the kitchen table with crayons and paper scattered in front of her. Her dark hair tucked behind one ear and tongue sticking out between her lips, just as Peter always did. She held a red crayon to the paper, moving it slowly, concentrating on the task in front of her. And next to her stood Peter, watching over her shoulder, encouraging her.

As Tony stood back and watched his son show his little sister how to write her name, Tony felt a lump form in his throat. Peter absolutely adored his little sister and Morgan thought Peter hung the moon. Tony watched as Peter patiently showed Morgan how to form the letters in her name and celebrated every movement of her crayon as if she had just created a masterpiece.

Even before Morgan was born, Peter was enthralled by her. He would rub Tony's belly and sing or talk to her almost everyday. And the tradition continued after her birth. Peter would often relay what he had learned that day in school or read her a story. And Morgan's eyes lit up no matter what Peter was talking about or what story he told. Morgan must have found the sound of Peter's voice captivating.

From the time that Morgan was able to walk, she would often play the role of Peter's shadow. She would follow Peter around like she was a duckling and he was her mama. Luckily, for the most part, Peter found it as adorable as Tony and Steve did. But even when Peter needed some time apart, he always explained to Morgan that they'd play later and would tell her that he loved her, never wanting Morgan to feel like she was being abandoned.

Tony remembered last year when Peter built a blanket fort for Morgan. Morgan had been getting fussy about taking naps so Peter made the fort and piled up pillows and blankets inside. Peter told her it was only for napping in when she ran to it the first time she saw it. The fort worked for a full three weeks before the novelty wore off. But it was the easiest time Tony and Steve ever had getting Morgan down for a nap and honestly, sometimes the fort sucked one of them in for a nap too.

And when Peter fell last summer learning to skateboard and skinned his knee, Tony could still vividly see Morgan bend down and kiss the band-aid that Steve put on Peter's leg after he had cleaned up his cut. "Aw bet'r?’ she asked as she looked up at Peter with wondering eyes, just as Steve or Tony do when covering one of her boo-boos. Her concern for her brother was heartwarming.

Tony's mind then jumped to visions of last Halloween. Morgan dressed as a princess, in a pink puffy gown complete with a flowing veil attached to a conical hat. Peter in turn chose to be a knight, wearing mock armor and carrying a shield. Peter held her hand as they walked up to each house to trick-or-treat, protecting her as if she were true royalty. Peter even carried her bag up to the houses when she got too tired to continue and she had wrapped herself around Steve's neck. Peter didn't want Morgan to miss out on any of the good candy as he put it.

And when Christmas rolled around and they took their annual trip to the tree farm, Peter and Morgan were put in charge of picking the tree and they searched for just the perfect tree to bring home. Even though it was supposed to be a joint effort, it was quite clear that Morgan was just agreeing with whatever Peter's assessment of each tree was. It wasn't as noticable when the reason for a tree to be rejected was because it was too wide or too short, but when Peter said a tree was too green and Morgan repeated his words, word for word, and wholeheartedly agreed, it was obvious that her opinion had been compromised.

Tony wondered what it would be like as they got older. He could imagine Peter sitting at Morgan's soccer games, cheering her on. Morgan running down the field, hearing her brother chant her name. He could see a family camping trip, all four of them around a fire making s’mores, Peter and Morgan laughing hysterically at something silly one of them said. He pictured Morgan running and jumping up into Peter's arms when he returned from college for the first time, welcoming her best friend back home. And he saw them as they got older with their families growing up together, carrying on the traditions that had started with them.

Peter's excited cheer snapped Tony out of his thoughts, "You did it!" Peter screamed as he hugged Morgan.

"Morgan," she pointed to the paper as she proudly looked down at accomplishment.

"Yup, that's your name," Peter confirmed. "We have to show Daddy and Papa. But," Peter paused and started picking up her art supplies, "let's clean this up first and I hafta' pick up my Legos still."

"I help," Morgan agreed and started picking up crayons too. Peter held open the box as Morgan carefully put them in.

Tony could feel the tears in his eyes start to form as he watched over his children, realizing the strong bond they had. That no matter what happened as they went through life, all the ups and downs, and even after he and Steve were gone, that Morgan and Peter would always have each other. 


End file.
